


【狮花】得手

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 爽一发的故事，哪次又想爽了随缘续航。反向操作型史密斯夫妇，明着杀人背着爱你。
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 2





	【狮花】得手

  


1

端枪的男人一脚踹上特尔施特根的办公桌。纵使被枪指着，这位青年大老板倒也不慌。他问来者：“你想要什么？”

一般都会想要点什么的。

“雇我的人承诺是二十万。”

“我就值这么多？”

“是啊，最近什么行业都不景气，你懂的。”杀手抱怨的样子同平常社畜没什么区别，除了手里的枪依旧拿得很稳，“嫌少的话你要不要自己出价竞拍一下？价钱合适的话，我帮你买你的那位把顺手做掉都行。”

“四十万。就在你左下方，我的桌面那儿有个牛皮档案袋，里面的钞票应该够作定金。”

杀手摸到了对方所说的那个袋子，粗略掂量了下，体积和重量倒差不多。反正敢说谎，杀回来让这个人心脏处开朵花就是了。他压下枪口，收回盯了他的猎物很久的视线，扬长而去道：

“成交。”

  


2

情报显示这位杀手干活比较干净利索，刀子啊子弹啊都直接往心脏上招呼。

马克-安德烈·特尔施特根稍稍松开了点自己的防弹衣，掏出胸口夹层里的血袋。可惜没派上用场。

情报显示由于他最近也在开展雇凶杀人这方面的代理业务，某同行要派上述这位来暗杀他。

于是特尔施特根在住宿以及办公的两地都安排了更多打手，可惜没派上用场。并且是被统统放倒了的那种没派上用场。

情报显示杀手和雇他的那位同行有意分道扬镳，所以不管是花那些钱除掉对手还是不花钱地清洗掉，都是可接受的结果。

那就相信一下你的本事以及我的眼光吧。明明初见是来取他性命的人，特尔施特根却已经开始期待再见面了。

全部不行，但将人生交给你一部分，可以。

  


3

杀手来找他结尾款了。

马克：“不考虑一下继续跟我合作吗？作为贴身保镖，试用期满工资还会翻倍的。”

稍加思索，杀手确实想过平静的生活（相对）。便签字了：“保镖也凑合吧。唉，哪一天我可以不用再努力了呢……”

接过合同的马克看了眼签名：“伊万·拉基蒂奇……好名字，合作愉快，伊万。”

此处就算他写了个伊百伊千伊亿伊兆，特尔施特根也会睁眼夸的。一眼相中的求贤若渴加上求那啥若渴，就是这么不讲道理。

  


4

但这真的是正经劳动合同！搬到一起住什么的，也是为了开展工作！

什么工作另说。

两个人换的是个新房子，好彩头。然后都以“不敢完全相信对方”的理由往里面私藏武器，以及抱着“这个咖啡机我知道你喜欢很久了”之类的小心思往里塞惊喜。

  


5

有女的跟马克搭讪。

伊万见了，拿过来他家boss手里的高脚杯就灌了一口——还特意转到马克嘴唇之前碰过的那一边。

这男人，我罩的。

说是怕下药了。借口。其实他先前一直盯着特尔施特根身边人的所有小动作，这次真没有。但半夜赖人床上不走的时候伊万，就说自己替他挡了毒。

“我也喝了啊我怎么没事儿啊？”马克盯着软成一滩泥拽也拽不走的人犯愁。

伊万把上衣脱掉，丢到床下：“要不，你再好好回味一下？说不定你也快发作了，哼哼。”

马克的目光则锁在对方上下翻飞的唇：“哦，那还是有点作用吧。”他想到方才它触碰到的地方。

就假装那是椿药吧。

  


  


6

也有利诱伊万·拉基蒂奇的。

有暗线告诉特尔施特根这件事，不止一遍地提醒马克当心。但伊万压根儿没跟他提这件事，这就让马克心里难免犯嘀咕……

有一天，他终于想开了。

当庭对质的场合。马克道：“你不要去杀人了！”

伊万os：啊，虽然不知道他为什么这么想……不过，这难道是担心我怕我遇到危险吗？好感动～

马克：“我知道最近行业真的不景气你想挣点外快补贴家用，但你出去接活的话，还有别的中间人从里面抽成。你从我这边接活钱就都归咱俩的了！拜托了！”

……

尼玛。

杀手选择行动，动手袭击他名义上的boss——他对着他的脸扔了一个抱枕。

  


  


-TBC-

  


本质这篇文应该更疯啊！我也不知道为啥就写成了社畜喜剧XD

此处引用浅月月语：早就说狮花自带种田气息，不管什么破事都能归结到过日子上【？？？

  



End file.
